Jack Welker
Jack Welker is the leader of a White Supremacist gang and the final antagonist of Breaking Bad. His nephew Todd Alquist is an associate of drug distributor Walter White. He was portrayed by , who also played Matches Malone in Gotham. Biography Jack first appears when Walt requests he arrange the murder of nine prison inmates, who are witnesses to Walt's involvement with Gustavo Fring, within a 2 minute window spanning several different prisons. Despite Jack's original skepticism of the plans' success, he accomplishes the task. Later he personally takes part in the murder of New Mexico meth kingpin Declan and his associates, at the instruction of Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, so as to make Todd the sole meth cook and to take over Declan's territory. He and his gang later get involved in a shootout with federal agents Steven Gomez and Hank Schrader, just as the two agents were about to arrest Walt, in the middle of the desert. The shootout results in Gomez's death and Hank badly wounded. Walt pleads for Hank's life, but Jack brutally executes Hank with a shot to the head and then proceeds to steal most of Walt's fortune, leaving him only a fraction of what he had accumulated through his vast drug empire. Jack and Todd also take Jesse Pinkman, Walt’s former partner in the meth operation, as a slave to cook their meth in their own private lab. They ensure his cooperation when Todd murdering Jesse's ex-girlfriend in front of him and threatening to do the same to her son should he not fully comply. Jack and Todd then threaten Walt's wife Skylar and their youngest child Holly, should she reveal any information about them or Lydia to the police. Walt eventually emerges from hiding after being the subject of a nationwide manhunt. He contacts Todd and sets up a meeting with Jack and his gang, seemingly to discuss business. Once Walt is cleared to drive up to their main clubhouse in their hidden compound, Jack greets him inside and reveals that he intends to kill Walt, as he is too much of a liability and of no real use to them. Walt taunts him and accuses him of "partnering" with Jesse to make meth, which angers Jack for this in effect attacking his integrity. Jack then has Todd bring Jesse into the room to show Walt what he has turned Jesse into, essentially a beaten and broken slave. However unbeknownst to Jack, Walt had smuggled in a remote controlled M60 machine gun in the trunk of his car. Walt then proceeds to tackle Jesse to the floor and activate the weapon, which wounds Jack and kills all of his men, except Todd. As Jack attempts to crawl away from the carnage, Walt picks up a a pistol from one of the fallen gangsters and aims it at him. Jack attempts to persuade Walt to let him live so he can tell him the location of the rest of his money, but before he can finish his proposition Walt coldly shoots him in the head, killing him. Trivia *He is the second last person to die onscreen in the Breaking Bad series and the third last death in the series overall (Lydia dies offscreen in hospital after Walt as seen in El Camino). *Jack dies the same way as his victim Hank Schrader, via gunshot to the head mid sentence. However unlike Hank who accepted his fate calmly Jack begged for his life rather pitifully, showcasing him as dirty coward when he was not in a position to threaten and intimidate his foes. *He is shot dead with a Browning Hi-Power, the same pistol he used to execute Hank. Navigation pl:Jack Welker Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Totalitarians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Assassins Category:Torturer Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutilators Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Slaver Category:Mentally Ill Category:Usurper Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Western Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards